mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpi
Scorpi is a Spikels Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description The leader of the playful Spikels tribe, Scorpi loves pillow fights, sleepovers and chatting all night. Always viewing life with a sense of wonder, this bug-eyed creature scuttles around on his centipede-like legs seeking fun. The cutest-looking of the Spikels loves to hug and snuggle, but beware of that dangerous pointy tail!"" Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Spikels The other Spikels love their leader, and think he is adorable. Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp He is afraid of Glurt, but the rest of the Glorp Corp are neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral so far. Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Scorpi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and contains 70 pieces. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. * He is the leader of the Spikels"". * In his LEGO form he has only two teeth, but in the show he has more. * He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Glurt, Mesmo and Wizwuz. * His name is short for the word "scorpion", and he also resembles said creature. **His name also sounds like Skorupi, a Pokémon's name (which, coincidentally enough, is "Scorpi" in Japanese), Scorp, a Skylander, and Scorpiss, an Ultraman Kaiju (Japanese for monster). *His eyes are huge. **He is the only Mixel in the LEGO sets to use the big, tiled eye pieces for two eyes, instead of one. *He is the only Mixel to have eight legs. **He has two legs that are silver, and the rest are all black. This may mean that he uses his silver legs as arms. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *Like Seismo, he can get scared easily. *In his set, his head can rotate on an axle. *In some scenes and shots, Scorpi is ''small; ''almost as small as a Nixel. *He is the only Mixel that has not talked in the show yet. *He can only make noises. Gallery Set Scorpi Bag.png Scorpi.jpg|LEGO Scorpi at the 2014 NYTF. Scorpi lego.png Artwork Scorpi Jump.png V30icon.PNG SCORPl.jpg|Scorpi on the mobile website Scorpi Icon.png Scardey Scorpi.jpg|Scared Scorpi. CALL AN AMBULANCE, I'M DYING OF CUTENESS.PNG|What a cutie. HELP.PNG Adorabe Scorpi1.jpg LOOK AT MEH FACE.jpg Tail Wagger.jpg Cute Spikels.jpg New Mixels Sept 2014.jpg Awwww!.png ScorpiwithWiztasticcubit.png|Scorpi with a Spikel/Wiztastic Cubit. LOOKATWHATYOUHAVEDONEYOUHORRIBLEGOATLOVERFROMTHEUNDERWORLD.jpg|Scorpi is upset Scorpi3.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Gurpi.jpg|With Glurt Torti.jpg|With Torts Scormo.jpg|With Mesmo Murps Scurt.jpg|With Glurt LEGO Mixes GlurtScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Torts ScorpiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi FootiScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Footi ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Murps GlompScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Glomp ScorpiMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo ScorpiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz Sources and References Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Cute Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Leaders Category:Mixels Who Dont Talk.